Cancer is the second leading killer in the United States.In order to achieve the National Cancer Institute's (NCI) goal of 50 percent reduction in cancer mortality by the year 2,000, prevention education will need to be more accessible to and elicit behavior change from more people. Since nutritional deficiencies are a major cause of many cancers, people need information about diet that they can easily apply to their life. The goal of the overall project is to develop and provide a fully-tested, public grocery store based interactive multimedia kiosk to educate and assist people to plan and buy foods with cancer prevention in mind. The specific aim of this phase I is to create and test a HyperCard-based prototype interactive multimedia kiosk. The technical objectives will be to: 1) determine the nutritional information needs of a general audience for cancer prevention; 2) create a prototype interactive multimedia kiosk; and 3) test in selected grocery store settings.